Nintendo promotional merchandise
In days of the NES era, Nintendo stars got licensed out to every product imaginable. You could find everything with a Nintendo license--from food products including pasta, cereal, candy, and many other items including Shasta beverages to shampoo! Some products simply have Nintendo characters added to the packaging, while others feature detailed likenesses of Nintendo characters. Pokémon Pokémon Rolls - Soft and chewy candy rolled into a flat strip that is fruit punch-flavored with a delicious tang that is not overly sweet. They were sold in packs of six, and each box of pokémon rolls included one of five pokémon trading card game cards: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and a special promotional gold-bordered Meowth. In addition to this, the backing paper of each pokémon roll featured trading card game tips as an extra bonus. The marketing manager of Betty Crocker, stated the following: "In order to keep our fruit snacks fun and entertaining, we love to work with equities that are hot with kids." The Pokémon Easy-Bake set - A set of six paper sticks; six clear bags; a molding tray featuring Pikachu, Togepi, Elekid, Marill, Bellossom and Jigglypuff; and assorted sticker tags featuring the same pokémon. These materials are used to bake pokémon-shaped candies from two powdered chocolate mixes. Pokémon Candy Molds - A set of three molds featuring one of each of the characters of Pikachu, Marill, and Togepi, a packet of three small cones, and a tube of chocolate. The instructions for making the product were to first warm the tube of chocolate in a cup of hot water, then squeeze it into the molds, wait until the chocolate had set, and finally place the molded chocolate on the cones to be eaten. Boxes of Life included a special offer where a certain amount of coupons that were printed on the inside of the box could be sent in to redeem a pokémon watch, and the back of the box featured a word jumble with pokémon that Ash had caught in the anime One of eight pokémon battle tops were included in various Kellogg's cereals, the battle tops available were Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Marill, Togepi, Poliwag, Gengar, Ledyba, and Hoothoot. The back of each box showed two different battle tops, with Ash and Misty in the background performing a throwing motion, and the side of the box advertised the upcoming sale of pokémon turbo topmania launcher and tops. Pokémon-themed Eggo waffles - Pikachu, Togepi, Marill, Elekid, and Gengar are outlined on the waffles. Three UPCs from boxes of this product along with 1.99 USD for shipping could be redeemed for a Pikachu syrup holder. Pokémon Nutri-Grain Twists were a type of breakfast bar, and for two UPCs and 2.00 USD, an educational pokémon CD-ROM could be redeemed. Pokémon Pop-Tarts - Toaster pastries that were available in a "wild cherry" flavor topped with "yellow Pikachu frosting" and sprinkles shaped in the form of Pikachu, Charmander, Poliwrath, and Chansey, or blue frosting with pokéball sprinkles and the "Poké Berry" flavor. The box included a metallic battle figurine of one of the aforementioned pokémon. Welch's produced over nine million promotional collectible nine ounce grape jelly jars that were decorated with designs of one of nine pokémon characters: Pikachu, Togepi, Clefairy, Bulbasaur, Meowth, Squirtle, Charmander, Psyduck, and Poliwhirl. Welch's held a coloring contest held from when the jars first appeared until July 31, 2000, and one hundred winners received a game boy as their prize. Pokémon Tomato Ketchup - A special edition of Heinz tomato ketchup with special labels on them featuring Charizard, Charmander, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, or Squirtle which could be used as a $5 mail-in rebate for a VHS or DVD of Pokémon: The First Movie. Pokémon Pasta Shapes In Tomato Sauce - Pasta pieces shaped like various pokémon characters that are represented in full-body form in a thick tomato sauce. The product was available in a Red Version that featured Charizard on the label along with pasta shapes of Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Ekans, Jigglypuff, Oddish, and Growlithe, a Blue Version that featured Blastoise on the label along with pasta shapes of Charmander, Sandshrew, Clefairy, Vulpix, Gengar, and Eevee, and a Gold & Silver Version which featured pasta shapes of Pikachu and the following generation II pokémon: Cyndaquil, Totodile, Togepi, Bellossom, and Quagsire. For a limited time, a total of 24 collectible "trading cards" could be found on the back of the labels of the Red and Blue versions. They also included Ash Ketchum as a pasta shape, but he only gets a severed head Pokémon Macaroni & Cheese - Kraft macaroni pasta noodles that are different types of adorably cute pokémon: Pikachu, Squirtle, Poliwhirl, Jigglypuff, Charmander, and Meowth, in an orange processed cheese-food sauce. These pokémon also appeared one at a time as the focal point on the front of each box, while the other five pokémon would appear in the background. The food that you get Pokémon cafés in Japan looks identical to the professionally taken photographs they have their menus, and these items include: Pokéball hayashi omlet is an omelet and hayashi rice dish with a two colored pokéball made out of chicken rice and white rice The kids' plate is a plate filled with kids' favorite food of fried shrimp, sausage, and curry as well as a Pikachu head made of a turmeric rice The hearty Pikachu plate is a Pikachu head made of a turmeric rice omelet, and served with a hamburger steak, fried shrimp, potato stars, and a side salad Pikachu teriyaki burger is a teriyaki beef burger with Pikachu's face burned onto the buns and corn tortillas used as ears, served with tortilla chips and salsa Eevee teriyaki burger is a teriyaki chicken burger with Eevee's face burned onto the buns and corn tortillas used as ears, served with fries and a side of soup Pikachu's curry is a Pikachu made of turmeric rice placed on top of beef curry, and served with potato and veggie stars Pikachu's curry bun is a curry bun made to look like a curled up Pikachu, the stripes on its back are fukujinzuke pickles typically used as curry topping, and its tail is made out of a corn tortilla Snorlax's hamburger and seafood rice plate is a rice dish topped with hamburger steaks cut to look like the lazy Snorlax, and served with a side salad and a small mug of soup Pikachu's hide and seek carbonara are eggs shaped like a curled up Pikachu and have delicious spaghetti carbonara hidden underneath Pikachu's thunderbolt parfait is a parfait made with a variety of fruits, including lychee and topped with a Pikachu head made out of mango pudding Lapras' layered parfait is a parfait that has layers of cream, granola, and apple-flavored jelly Eevee's chocolate and strawberry parfait is a parfait that combines cream and strawberry with chocolate and coffee flavors into one exquisite dessert Pokéball dessert plate is a pokéball dessert made out of a raspberry and yogurt mousse Jigglypuff's musical cheesecake is a strawberry cheesecake shaped like Jigglypuff and served with a side of whipped cream and fresh berries Mimikyu's chocolate banana crepe is a Mimikyu-shaped crepe with a combination of chocolate and banana Pokémon café pancakes and fruit are pancakes with images of Pikachu burned on them, and served with a Pikachu tail cookie, whipped cream, fruit, and vanilla ice cream Pikachu's latte is a hot or iced coffee that comes with a cute Pikachu image right on the foam's surface, and it's served in a Pikachu mug Eevee's latte is a hot or iced coffee that comes with a cute Eevee image right on the foam's surface, and it's served in an Eevee mug Berry milk cocktail is a cocktail made from Miltank milk, fresh berries, and a strawberry syrup Chocolate milk cocktail is a cocktail made from Miltank milk, chocolate chips, and a vanilla syrup Fruity milk cocktail is a cocktail made from Miltank milk, fruits, and simple syrup Gengar's smoothie is a grape-flavored smoothie that is served in a Gengar glass Ditto's ombre fruit tea is an ombre drink with gorgeous layers and each one has its own unique flavor, so as you drink, the taste changes Eeveeloution floats are floats that are inspired by Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon and combine soda, ice cream, syrups and boba Coffee with a Pikachu tail cookie is a plain coffee that comes either hot or iced, which is paired with a cute cookie resembling Pikachu's tail Star Fox Nintendo of America used a hanging display to promote StarFox in stores Nintendo of America made game displays shaped a little like the arwings with monitors and Super Nintendo Entertainment Systems in front of the cockpit, wonderfully comfortable bucket seats, and three pairs of stereo speakers: two in front, two in back, and two in the floorboards. Next to the display there was a TV/VCR with a tape featuring humans dressed in "spacy" outfits talking about and introducing the Star Fox game to passersby, and a guy pronounced the planet "Venom" as "Vee-nom" on the tape. The Super StarFox Weekend contest had several prizes including a black teeshirt that features a red Nintendo logo and a Super FX logo on front, and a large StarFox logo with arwings under it on the back for everyone who got 70,000 or more points, top-scoring players at each participating store location received a relatively thin and not a hyper-high-quality expensive black StarFox "flight jacket" with a contest logo on back, and every participant got a small lapel pin with the StarFox logo. A black teeshirt that features the "core brain" texture-mapped cube from the final boss battle in course one. It was offered for sale in the Nintendo Power super power supplies catalog. The Super StarFox Weekend competition game pak cartridge was offered for sale in the first catalog for $45 An eleven-part serialized comic series about StarFox was written and illustrated by Benimaru Itoh and published by Nintendo Power magazine One page from the StarFox comic series in Nintendo Power was available as a personalized comic When the original StarFox game was released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, a series of plush toys of the four main pilot characters - Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi - based on the look of the promotional photographs used to advertise the game were given away as prizes in Japanese arcades. A small calendar in the first catalog had a picture of Fox McCloud on one section The first subscriber-only January bonus issue of Nintendo Power volume 44 had a thick paper arwing model you could put together The StarFox LCD game watch was available in stores after Nintendo's promotional tie-in with Kelloggs, which originally only offered the watch with Corn Flakes--and its larger size boxes, no less! There are two styles of watches: one features an earphone jack while the other has a smaller design. There are four levels of difficulty as you fly through Corneria, and the objective is to shoot enemies for points, while dodging falling towers and replenishing resources on your way to the attack carrier, and the maximum score is 1999. A trading card featuring Fox McCloud was a simple cereal box promotion from Kelloggs The "Play It Loud" vol. 1 catalog CD has a few tracks from StarFox Nintendo of America used a hanging display to promote StarFox 64 in stores The limited-edition Johnny Lightning StarFox 64 toy car A black teeshirt featuring the StarFox 64 character models was offered Nintendo Power offered a player's guide for StarFox 64, which is a full-color promotional 128-page guidebook for StarFox 64 with all the best tips, tactics, maps, and secrets into one comprehensive game briefing: learning all the top secret intelligence on how to get the highest scores, win the medals, get the best endings, find all the hidden routes to Venom, and where all the mysterious worm holes are located. It also contains exclusive interviews with the game's creators, and behind the scenes character information. The first StarFox 64 soundtrack CD is licensed by Nintendo, but features very few tracks The second StarFox 64 soundtrack CD is the official Nintendo of America-version Taco Bell had a Nintendo 64 promotion and one product offered was some kind of a cheap plastic handheld shooting game somehow related to StarFox 64, and the apparent objective is to squeeze the trigger to launch balls into a goal Nintendo Power published 8 StarFox 64 cards in the back of one issue 2 folders were available in a few stores, lost among many other Nintendo 64 folder styles "Fox Fuel" Jones Soda flavor that was a promo for StarFox Adventures StarFox Assault salt and pepper shakers, the salt shaker has the StarFox Assault logo, the pepper shaker has a picture of Peppy Hare Super Mario Bros. Small gamecube-shaped containers filled with cherry, sour apple, orange, strawberry, and blue raspberry flavored gummy candies modeled after the characters of Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Toad, and Wario Mario-themed chocolates made and sold in Italy, and the artwork on the bag of chocolates appear to be modeled after Super Mario 64 Promotional soft drinks sold by Shasta, each can had a picture of one four characters featured on it: the punch flavored soda had Mario on it, the berry flavored soda had Luigi on it, the cherry flavored soda had Princess Peach on it, and the apple flavored soda had Yoshi on it A lemon flavored drink featuring Mario holding a mushroom Promotional ice cream that came out after the release of Super Mario World, it is in the shape of Mario's face with a green bubble gum nose Mario-themed Kraft macaroni and cheese was made to promote the release of Super Mario World, with secrets and hints pertaining to the game printed on the box The Super Mario Bros. Action Series side of the Nintendo Cereal System had fruity-flavored characters and items: Marios, mushrooms, goombas, koopa troopas, and Bowsers An assortment of Mario chocolate, honey, and cinnamon flavored cookies, the characters featured are from Super Mario World A Princess Peach cookie jar that plays music when the lid is opened A set of Mario-themed cookie cutters, including Mario in a jumping pose, a spiny, a koopa troopa, and Luigi The Legend Of Zelda The Zelda Adventure Series side of the Nintendo Cereal System had berry-flavored characters and items: Links, hearts, keys, boomerangs, and shieldsCategory:Lists Category:Promotional merchandise